firthfandomcom-20200213-history
Redmoor
' The Redmoor' are a people group and culture hailing from Faladar. They have strong presence around the coastal areas of Akasia and throughout Sarrowmerk. The name Redmoor stems from the language of Faladar. "Mor" means men, and Red is a spiritual color to the people, symbolizing strength, nobility, and passion. Appearance From the more arid lands of the east hail the people of Redmoor, a culture, an ethnicity, and a people group. Two distinct variations exist in the people; many are of dark skin, and either dark or pale eyes, and the rest are of blonde hair and white skin, with piercing blue eyes. The race as a whole tends to possess a sort of haunted, intelligent look, and carry themselves proudly. All Redmoor carry a dominant ambidextrous gene. Clothing for Redmoor’s varies greatly. Often times there will be thin white shirts and red vesting and sashes, with brown trousers. Occasionally men will wear a turban or shemagh on their head, and women will do the same. Women often wear dresses, but all people of Redmoor tend to show a bit of skin. Redmoor1.jpg redmoorcraig.jpg Guardian_v.jpg dat_badass_pirate___by_clockmaniak-d5xmf8p.jpg ro_shan_charprofile_by_mikaeleth-d774mml.jpg redguard_ranger_by_jedi_art_trick-d71dgul.jpg Redguard.jpg Assassins-Creed-4-Black-Flag-Caribbean-Sea-Adewale-And-Spyglass.jpg General Description Little to no racial tension exists after the hundreds of years of co-existing that’s been done between, and there is no name or title for the two races - All are simply Redmoors. The Redmoors are fearsome warriors with an attunement to nature and the wild. Thus, they often surprise their foes and allies by being quite philosophical and artistic in nature. They tend to enjoy analyzing their opponents and friends alike, as they extremely keen in mind, and enjoy practicing or playing with the skills they have. Though racial tension existed long ago in the past, reconciliation was reached. These days, it is near impossible for Redmoors of either skin tone to discriminate against the other, or even think of them as less or different. Over time, unions between white and black Redmoors have abounded, and the offspring of these relationships often bear unusual traits, such as blonde hair with black skin. Rather than being regarded as something akin to abominations, these sort of offspring are treated with some sort of casual higher honor, and some would say they are the true epitome of Redmoor, the purest form and the most physically representative of the bond the culture shares. Warrior culture is confident and strong in Redmoor. Nearly all men are expected to fight in times of trouble, and men are meant to protect themselves and their belongings. Fighting for sport is extremely common, though to cause Redmoor death over nothing but a fight would be dishonoring of the heritage. The existence of a solid army has been spotty throughout their history, but the independent fighters of Redmoor are called upon to fight when need be and they will always answer their people’s call. Equipment and weapons are brought with them, though spears and swords are common. '' '' Redmoor can adopt outsiders to whom they owe a life debt or have guardianship over as brethren through a special anointing ceremony. This is supposed to make that person a Brethren Redmoor and secure their place for rescue in the final days of Firth. The Redmoor have a concept of blood nobility, and typically respect that in other cultures. However, they do believe that all of Redmoor blood are noble as the nobles of other cultures are. Freedom is valued greatly by the Redmoors, and many would say they love it over nearly all things. When a man governs the Redmoors, he is called a Captain, and he is only allowed to lead because the Redmoors under him approve of him doing so. In the past, Redmoors have fought ferociously against those who would try to put them in chains. Their Kings are often loved, and if they’re not, they’re typically removed. Society Since the sinking of Faladar, the Redmoor have had no one cultural headquarters. Following the destruction of their homeland, they were cursed with a sort of wanderlust that led them to spread out over the southern sea, integrating into cultures and forming smaller enclaves of the people. While often seen as nomads, they are rarely ostracized in the way people would cast out of society vagabonds or other wanderers. Rather, their incredibly skills and capability, as well as their intelligent and broad mindset, has won them general respect from the cultures they roam through. Religion Main article: ''Redmoor Religion Redmoor Religious philosophy is something called Unknown Possibility, a belief that the very nature of the spiritual realm is something vague and indiscernible to the physical race of men. As such, it is generally indifferent to people’s various religions, considering each and everyone of them could be completely true or utterly false. Concerning the main Redmoor belief; long ago, when their homeland of Faladar began to perish in a fiery oblivion, they were led from the doomed isle by a mysterious man with the head of a vulture, whom they named Yan’Daru. since then, Yan’Daru has been worshiped by Priests of Yan’Daru as the patron deity of the Redmoor people, who watched out for their interests, especially as far as fate and dealing with other cultures goes. It is said that when the world of Firth comes to its final days, Yan'Daru will once again rescue the Redmoor and the Redmoor alone from destruction, delivering them instead to the Eternal Sea. Yan’Daru encouraged the Redmoor to spread after the fall of their homeland, and is their patron God. He inspires to act as Redmoor should; Cunning, resourceful, wise, and not engaging in unnecessary conflict. '''Astronomy '- Redmoor culture was the first - long ago - to develop the art of Astronomy; charting planets and stars. Some measure of belief is attached to this, such as that the stars can indistinctly prophecy coming days. With the hundreds of years they’ve spent around the more Druidic focused Sarrowmerkians, they’ve come to appreciate that culture and religion, and many Redmoors practice it, or are familiar with it. Quick terms: “It is not for we to judge the true and the untrue in the heavens.” Unknown Possibility is the most widespread facet of Redmoor philosophy. It’s simple in its premise: Any of the faiths of the world could be true and any faith could be false. While not the main focus of Redmoor faith, it sums up the sort of indifference the Redmoor show when it comes to the affairs of others. Yan’daru The Vulture-headed savior God of the Redmoor, he rescued the Redmoor people during the fall of Faladar, and is meant to do so once again when the end days come, as they inevitably must, taking them from Firth to the Eternal Sea. HistoryCategory:Culture ''See Also: ''Redmoor diaspora Faladar is the ancestral home of the Redmoor people, but it sunk into the sea thousands of years ago. When they departed from Faladar, the remainder were given a divine mandate by their savior, Yan'Daru; spread amongst the peoples. Await the ascension of we own. So they did exactly that. From the South Ocean the Redmoor sailed out to different corners of the world. Many settled on the coastlines of Akasia, many found their way to Sarrowmerk in Elysion, a large amount set down in Auros, and some sailed as far as what would one day be Icarius. The Redmoor at first intermingled, but faced discrimination. Naturally, they begin to fall into independent settlements and keep to themselves. It took the course of many years to get past the shunning they faced and display their wisdom and strength to the natives of their various new homes, which typically won them respect.